You Were Meant for Me
by xXMilkyXx
Summary: Akihiko Chakume was the definition of a prince; Handsome, smooth voice, and the royalty aura. But he just isn't what people cut him out to be. Eventual Love triangle: **OC x Shizuo x Izaya** Male OC** uke!Shizuo**
1. Chapter 1: Arriving

**Ho ho ho~ everyone, Milky-chan here! I am very sorry no updates were made for the past week or so, I came down with a bad flu. Anyway with my sob story, I decided as a gift, I will be starting a new story today! Ye yes, I know I have some stories uncompleted, they will be updated or finished. It is a sad case of writer's block or inspiration for them. I am going to try and keep this one regularly updated. I hope you guys like this story, I have been developing tis plot for quite a while! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, just the story! **

**Warnings: (Possible?) Occness, OC, language. Rating may increase as the story progresses. Story takes place when they were in high school.**

I will be living in Ikebukuro now. No surprise from the sudden movement to a new city. It's always been that way. It doesn't matter; I'll be of age soon. I'll just keep on doing what I've always done; _fade into the crowd. _

My new apartment is spacious and clean. It lacks furniture, but I'm sure that will be fixed when I return from my first day at the new school. I looked to see a blue uniform with a white dress shirt lying on a small coffee table in the middle of the empty room. I slipped into the cotton material and put on my brown respective shoes. The uniform was a little big snug on his back, but not to constricting. I looked back onto the table and saw directions to Raijin Academy.

After a few effortless seconds of looking I remembered the geographical location in this big city. I reached for my new school bag and slung it over my shoulder. Although I have lived in many cities in the past few months, this one was most definitely different. There were so many people traveling the wide sidewalks in search of their own destinations. You really could get lost in the hustle and the bustle of the people.

He was now waiting for the crossing light to change when he felt a light tap on his shoulder. He turned to look down at a girl with wavy brawn hair. Her eyes where lined with thick eyeliner and her face was caked in makeup. You could smell the radiance of the overwhelming perfume she doused herself in. _is this guy's call attractive now in days? _

"Hey, I haven't seen you around here before." She spoke in her lousy attempt of a seductive voice. She was rubbing my forearm with her pointy fake nails scratching me here and there.

"Good, and get your filthy hand off of me. I don't see why you think you have the nerve to touch nor talk to me." I jerked my arm away and continued across the street. He could hear the girl curse to herself from being rejected so , _I am used to the situations. _I seem to attract many women and girls of my distaste. I genuinely have no feelings towards anyone. It really disgusts me to see women suck up to me because of my looks, and say I'm cool. They _don't _know me.

I was now at the front gates of the school, and proceeded up the few steps. I opened the front door and headed to the door that was labeled "Main office". I gave a few aps on the glass door and saw the man at the desk head rise. He gestured me in with his hand and mouthed the words.

"Ah, you must be our new student I heard about?"

"Yes, that would be me."

"Please take a seat while I print out your class schedule and your locker combination." He made many gestures with his hands. It was a bit annoying to look at but I followed what I was told and took a seat. I looked around at the walls covered in plaques, framed news articles and trophies.

"Here you are, your locker is just down the hall to your right. The number on the page matches the number on the locker; you should be able to find it with ease."

I nodded my head and left the office. I found the locker right in the exact area it was instructed to be. After changing my shoes and putting my lunch away for later, I headed to the room number on the paper that was labeled as "Homeroom". I slowly walked down the white clean hall ways looking at each door as I pass. I finally reached the designated room at the end of the hall that read "2-B"

I slid the door open slowly and went right to the front of the room in habit. The room fell silent and some girls began to gasp to themselves.

"Ah, everyone listen up! Today I will like to welcome our new student into our classroom." I stared towards the back wall not even wanting to look at the people in the room. _They honestly didn't matter to me. I'm just here to learn until I will be moved on to the next school. _

"How about you tell the class your name?"

"My name is-"

The door slid open harshly interrupting making the whole class jump but me. I looked to my right and the sight before me was truly different. I saw a blonde haired boy. His face looked angry and his fierce mocha eyes where stained with rage. He was rather tall and slender- muscular. He marched right to the back of the room and plopped down into the seat.

"Heiwajima, you're late again, Detention!" She said to the man in the back.

"WHAT THE HELL YOU GO AND DO THAT FOR?!" He retorted at the teacher. She jumped a bit of fear form the loud student yelling at her.

"Ca—Cause I'm the te—teacher Shizuo…"

"Ah Shizuo please calm down!" A boy with glasses and brown said. He was patting the blonde on the back to calm him.

"It's that entire damn flea fault for making me late okay?!" he said as he pushed his friend away, and then turned to the window. He went silent just looking out there. I couldn't help but stare. _He was just different… I don't know how to explain it. _I think he felt my stares because he turned towards me and stared me right in the eyes. _His eyes where a fine shade of mocha one could say._

"What the hell you lookin' at?" He spat towards me.

"Now now, let him introduce himself before you go angry Shizuo. Please continue."

"My name is Akihiko Chakume." I continued to stare at the boy in the back

"Tsk.." He said as he turned back towards the window. Many girls swooned at hearing how smooth and dreamy my voice seems to be. I could see the guys scowl at me since I drew so much attention. _I honestly don't give a rat's ass about any of these females in here…_

"Anything else you will like to share?"

"Nothing in particular."

"Okay your seat will be- there next to Heiwajima. Now don't and go scaring our new student away!"

Shizuo looked to the front and grimaced at the assumption. I then walked to the back and took my seat next to the angry blonde.

"Hey Chakume-san, if you want, you can have my notes to catch up… if you like them…" A girl said nervously sitting on the other side of me. I looked at her and her surrounding friends.

"No, I can manage."

"Oh…o-okay." Shethen turned away to her friends and begin to gossip. She whispered into her friends ear.

"I don't think he likes us very much…"

"Hmph, and why the hell not? Riku you're one of the cutest girls in class, what's this guy's deal?!"

"I don't think he-"

"I'm going to go talk to him, and give him a piece of my mind!"

"Wait you shou-!"

"Hey new guy!" _Great another annoying person…_

"She was only trying to help your sorry ass out you know!"

I just stared and gave a good gander at the scowling winch in front of me. _Again with the caked face, and the overly short skirt, cleavage hanging out, and a bitchy attitude to match… How lovely. I guess I will be the one to set the record straight then. _

"You know I can deal with the common annoying people that I see so far in this city, but a tramp like you takes the cake you know? Just because I don't need help as soon as I walk through the door does not make me an ass. You should really try to know your shit before you just assume I was trying to be mean. And if I was, why didn't you take that as a warning sign to stop talking to me? Oh but I guess a fast girl like you didn't think that through, did you? I guess since I am a guy, I am just automatically the villain here huh? How about you go sit back down? You're making me sick from the smell of your cheap perfume. And don't let me tell you how your face makes my stomach feel."

Everyone in the room fell silent accept for the sound of a single applause. The girl nearly fainted at the cruel reality she just was slapped with. Everyone head turned to see that the sounding of crashing hands was coming from no other than Izaya Orihara.

"My that was entertaining nee? I was only coming to see my favorite toy, but I got an extra gift include!~"

"I-ZA-YAAA!" Everyone including the teacher took that as there warning sigh to clear the room.

"How come you're never excited to see me Shizu-chan?" He said in his pretend pout. He walked over to me and looked me up and down. _This guy was short and annoying already…_

"Who may you be?" He said looking up at me with a fake smile. His play on innocence only wanted to make me leave this city faster. _People here are so annoying…_

"None of your concern." I told him flatly. I saw his smile dim a bit at being rejected so bluntly.

"Eh, whatever… Hey Shizu-chan, you haven't been around lately. Where you've been?~" he said flicking his blade out and scraping the desk.

"FLEA GET THE HELL OUT OF MY DAMN FACE AND MIND YOUR OWN DAMN BUISNESS." He yelled towards the raven boy.

"Don't you see he is telling you to piss off?" I said speaking my mind. I saw the short boy freeze and turned towards me.

"For someone who does not politely introduce themselves sure has a way with words. ~"

"I can say what I like, it's my opinion. Now how about you just go? I think it's obvious he does not care for you very much. What you have a crush or something?" I could see him freeze and his eyes open up wider at my words. _He needed to get a few notches off of his high horse. _I then saw a desk fly past my face and crash into the wall as the crimson eyed boy dodged it just in time. I must admit that power was shocking.

"Ar…are you delusional?! Me having a crush on Shizu-chan?! Don't make me laugh, who could like a monster like him? Thanks for the laughter I got to go!~" The raven made exit as fast as he came. I could see Shizuo looking out the window with pain written across his face.

"You didn't have to say something you know…" he said turning towards me. His fist was clenched and he looked genially upset.

"I had to."

"_Why the hell is that? I don't know you!"_He said punching down on the desk. I saw the desk crack nearly in half from the force of one blow.

"You looked really sad." Silence fell between us as we just stared between each other.

"You must be crazy like the rest of these idiots here." He said as he began to walk past me. I grabbed his wrist and pulled him back a bit.

"**WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOI-!"**

"You're not a monster."

Shizuo eyes widen in disbelief at what he just heard.

**Well there is chapter 1! Next chapter I will give you imager what exactly Akihiko looks like~ He is a bit dark I know lol, but you guys will see soon enough!~ Please review and tell me what you think **

**-Milky-chan**


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting

**Hello everyone! I'm so excited you like Akihiko so far ;) I put a lot of thought on paper about him, so I hope you will continue to like his development!~ I will like to thank ****kannacchi, Cantthinkofaname, akirasouchi, PeachGirl32, kokochi, Shadow Pain & Hikari-Chimedekina-Neko ****for reviewing my first chapter! I am so glad that some of you like my OC so much it changed your mind about OC's! I hope you guys, and everyone continue to read, review and enjoy this story!~ Please review and tell me what you think about it! Well, here is chapter 2!**

"_You're not a monster." _

Shizuo couldn't even believe what he was hearing. _Who the hell was this guy? _All he could do is stare at the person that was standing in front of him. He was tall, _about an inch or two more than himself, _had slightly curly raven hair that reached the back of his neck in the back and shorter up front. He had icy blue eyes and had skin like ivory. _He looked like a prince…_

"Well, you don't know anything about me." Shizuo said pulling his arm away. He turned and begins walking toward the door.

"Yeah, but I know enough to see you're not a bad person." Shizuo paused in the door way and looked back at the raven. He was giving him an intense gaze he never felt before, and there was something different about this person.

"Yeah whatever." The blonde sighed as he walked out the room. As he was walking he heard the sound of foot steps behind him. He looked back to see Chakume right behind.

"What the hell you want now?" Shizuo said becoming a bit irritated.

"I don't know where the lunch room is… could you show me?" He asked with his smooth voice.

"I don't know where the hell that's at!" Shizuo said scratching the back of his head.

"Hmmm… just follow me okay?!" He said turning around abruptly.

"Okay, but first I need my lunch out of my locker. Please stay here Shizuo." He said grabbing the blonde's shoulders. Shizuo was a bit annoyed how the new guy was saying his name too familiar. He swore he just saw this guy like some dark person ten minutes ago in class. _Meh, who the hell cares? _He thought as he leaned against a wall. He looked down the hall to see the raven returning with a packed bento.

"Okay, follow." Shizuo said as he turned on his heel and continued walking.

"Alright." Shizuo almost wanted to drop to the ground and laugh. Chakume was being so obedient like a dog and a master scenario.

"Where are we going?"

"The roof." He said as he opened the door to the staircase that lead to the roof. They were now at the top of the stairs and were opening the second set of doors. They were greeted with a light gush of wind that rustled their hair a bit. It was fall already and leaves were blowing a bit form the wind gusts. Akihiko watched as Shizuo went to go take a seat. There was the boy from earlier with brown hair and glasses. He was already sitting down on the roof with his bento.

"Ah, Shizuo! I thought you abandon me." He said with a chuckle.

"Oh, hello." He said looking up at Akihiko.

"Chakume right?" Shinra asked opening his lunch.

"That's right." The raven said sitting down near the other two.

"He'll be sitting with us for now on Shinra." Shizuo said lighting up a cigarette.

"Okay! The more the merrier!" He said putting a clump of rice in his mouth.

"I'm here for Shizuo only." He said flatly.

"Uh, okay…" Shinra could have laughed at the brutish honesty Chakume had.

Akihiko opened his lunch while starring at the blonde. Shinra noticed this but just decided to stand by quietly. The blonde was taking long puffs of the cigarette.

"Shizuo, how come you don't have a lunch?" Shinra asked.

"Not hungry today." He was using the cigarette as a hunger depressant. The group fell into another awkward silence.

"Here, have some of mine." Shizuo turned to see Akihiko sticking out a meatball between chopsticks right in front of his face, _Akihiko expression was calmer than usual. _

"Um, I'm okay." Shizuo said a tiny bit flustered.

"Go on, it's good." He said edging it closer. Shizuo was becoming a bit more embarrassed at how he was trying to feed him. Shinra just stared with a small smirk on his face.

"Fine!" Shizuo gave in as he ate the meatball of the chopstick. Akihiko face almost seem as if he was about to smile until a familiar voice proved to piss him off.

"Awww, isn't that cute!~ Shizuo-chan looked like a baby chick being feed by his mama~!" Izaya teased at the door way on the roof.

"Shut the fuck up you damn flea!" Shizuo said as he took a long drag at his cigarette. He was obvious trying to keep calm, but it seem to be failing him.

"Oh come on Shizu-chan, you don't want to play with me?~" He said leaning against the wall flicking his favorite knife.

"GET THE HELL LOST YOU FUC-!"

"Again, obviously he doesn't like you. How about you stop trying to get him to chase after your creepy ass, and go find someone who gives a damn?" Shizuo looked up wide eyed at the now standing Chakume. Shinra was a bit shocked at how direct Chakume was to Izaya. Izaya smirk disappeared and he became oddly serious.

"Tell me, Chakume. How come you always defend Shizu-chan so much? What you got a crush?" he smirked at using his own words against him. Chakume only looked at him with that same cold glare.

"No, but I want to be his friend. And being his friend means I don't like assholes like you say whatever you want all the time to him." He said with a strong confidence. Izaya face contorted too many emotions to the reply he received. _`Who the hell he think he is talking to Izaya Orihara like that? _

"Hmph, whatever you say. See you around Shizu-chan, don't miss me too much!~" he said going back into the building. He stood behind the door for a while with a dark expression across his face. He then left down the stairs back into the school.

"Uh, I have to go the bell is going to be ringing soon! See you guys later." Shinra waved as he made a hasty exit. There was a long silence between the two left on the roof.

"Um… Chakume-"

"Please, call me Akihiko."

"Why? Everyone calls you Chakume so why can't I?" Shizuo said questionably and a bit irritated.

"Because you're not everyone." The raven said as he began walking back towards the blonde. Shizuo couldn't help but feel a bit flustered at the comment. _Was it a compliment since he said himself that he was not a monster…?_

"Akihiko… how come you keep on intervening?" The blonde said leaning over the railing and flicking his cigarette to the wind. He decided to stub it out since it was almost gone anyway.

"Because, I don't like to see people like that talking to you."

"Why?"

"…"

"WHY?!" Shizuo said facing towards him with a bit of anger on his face.

"I'm not a child; I can handle my own problems you know!"

"But, I can't help it. I want to be closer to you." He said bluntly.

"Yeah, well you'll be the first to say that…" Shizuo said looking out sadly to the city. Akihiko leaned against the railing and looked at Shizuo in the corner of his eye. He saw the distant look in his eye he didn't like. He then saw that there was a leaf of Shizuo head and decided to take it off.

"What the hell are you doing!?" Shizuo said as he saw Akihiko reaching out toward him. He backed away a bit.

"A leaf was in your hair." He said holding it out in front of him. Shizuo flustered at how protective he was being over himself.

"What is this some chees-cheesy high school drama?" He said turning away his face was burning a bit at this point. Akihiko watched the blonde as he walked back into the school. The dark prince felt his heart start pumping just a little bit and he began to freak out. _Was he having a heart attack?!_

**That's chapter 2! Akihiko think he's having a heart attack… lol. Anyway! Please, please please review and tell me what you think?! It would be really amazing if you did :D Sorry for the long update, I will update sooner next time! Till next time cuties 3~**

**-Milky-chan~**


	3. Chapter 3: Friends

**Hello everyone! I will like to thank ****Hikari-Chimedekina-Neko, KatArisu-san, kokochi, akirasouchi, Evil Light 0713, & kannacchi ****for reviewing the previous chapter! I am very happy you enjoy how Izaya get told by Akihiko! And yes, you can say that Akihiko is a Yandere since he is bipolar lol. I wonder myself if Izaya is going to lose~ I don't know but stick around and see? :D Please, please review and tell me what you think, suggestions or questions! Please no flames, I will find you and kill you with a spoon. Anyway, enjoy chapter 3! ;* *mwah*~**

***Shinra's POV***

It's been three months now since the prince arrived. He's cold and blunt. It's colder now outside, and winter break is just around the corner. The funny thing with Chakume that his name actually means 'Bright Prince', but he's exactly the opposite from what I see. But then again, he is a whole another person when it comes to Shizuo, I've seen it. On the roof the day…

***Flash back to three months ago on the roof***

"_No, but I want to be his friend. And being his friend means I don't like assholes like you say whatever you want all the time to him."_

All I could do is staring at the raven. He was so honest and protective over Shizuo. Shizuo is the strongest man in Ikebukuro, he doesn't need a body guard. It just confused me all the more. He just came today and he already knew he wanted to be close to the blonde.

"_Hmph, whatever you say. See you around Shizu-chan, don't miss me too much!~"_

This honestly shocked me. I would never expect Izaya to fall back so easily. But looking at the short raven, I could tell he absolutely disliked Chakume.

"_Uh, I have to go the bell is going to be ringing soon! See you guys later."_

I had to leave that roof, it was too awkward for me to be honest hahah… Anyway, I still can see that things are going to change around here…

***Flash forward to present time***

"Hey Shinra… you don't feel weird about Chakume-san?" Riku asked me.

"Not really, why you ask?" I said, setting down my pencil.

"Well, he is like always with Shizuo… And only talks to him… you don't feel replaced?" She asked shyly.

"No, not really. I think it's good for Shizuo. He could make new friends. Besides they both are different, so they are good for each other."

"Yeah, but you can tell that asshole has a thing for that monster." Mina said with her arms crossed.

"Ah… still feeling a bit sour?" I asked thinking about past events.

"He called me a tramp! Fucking jerk!" she said grabbing Riku and walking away. All I could thank about is how true Chakume was, but no one really wanted to break it to her. But, I can agree on one thing. _He definitely only have eyes for Shizuo…_

***End of Shinra's POV***

"Shizuo, I packed a big lunch today. Do you want any of it? The bell is about to ring for lunch time." Akihiko said looking to the right at the blonde.

"Oh, sure." He said turning away from the window.

"Please stay here, I need to go to my locker." He said with his smooth voice.

"Alright." The raven got up out of his seat, and many heads turned away.

"Problem with me or something? Because I'm just dying to know what you gossip about me." He spoke with ice laced between his words. Everyone nervously stayed quite as he walked to the door and out the room. Shizuo liked how honest Akihiko was, he said what he was thinking he looked back out to the window until he felt a tap on his shoulder.

"Nee Shizu-chan where's your boyfriend?~" Izaya walking in front of the blonde's desk. Izaya swore he saw the brute cheeks become a bit flushed at the comment.

"HE'S NOT MY BOYFRINED YOU ANNOYING FLEA!" He said facing the raven in front of him. Izaya leaned down and whipped out his blade and pointed it close to the blonde's face.

"Really, because I could beg to differ.~" he said with a low menacing tone. Everyone in the room took this as a queue to leave the seen before they all die.

"I'M STARTING TO GET REALLY TIRED OF YOUR FUCKIG VOICE YOU DAMED FLEA!" He yelled flipping the desk forward. It crashed into the wall with Izaya behind. Izaya had to admit_, that hurt like hell. _He stood up however; concealing any sign of pain on his face since his ego was everything to him.

"Nee, this is the play time I missed the most!~" he said whipping the blood from the corner of his mouth. He flicked many small blades out of his clothing towards the fortissimo. Shizuo used as nearby desk as a shield, and launched it toward the raven; blade embedded and all. Of course he used his fast speed to dodge the desk that crashed into the black board behind him.

"You missed me, now you got to kiss me!~" he teased standing on top of the teacher's desk.

"I WOULD NEVER KISS YOU DISGUSTING FACE, I WILL KILL MYSELF FIRST!" He said running at the flea. He through kicks and punched left and right. Izaya dodged and began slashing at the raging brute. The blonde dodged many, but one got him right on the cheek, and caused him to jerk back a bit. It didn't hurt, it just surprised him.

"See what you made me do.~" he said licking Shizuo's blood off the blade.

"YOU'RE FUCKING SICK!" Shizuo yelled wiping the blood of his cheek.

"See, I like to think I am intellectual different! Bye now~" He said skipping out the room, and then making a quick dash somewhere down the halls. Shizuo decided not to chase after the sick fuck and attend to his face. He was walking out the room when he bumped into Akihiko in the door way. He looked up into the raven's deep blue eyes.

"Shizuo, what happened to your face?" He said grabbing the blonde's chin and lifting his head up more.

"It's just a scratch. It's fine. I'm going to the nurse now."

"How did you manage th-"

"It's a scratch! Let's go to the nurse…"

"Alright." Akihiko couldn't deny what the blonde says. They went to the nurse office and saw that she was gone for her lunch break.

"No one is here…" The blonde said scratching the back of his head.

"It's okay, I can fix you up." He said walking over to the draws and running through them. He pulled out some Q-tips, antiseptic and a bandage. Shizuo sat down on the bed and looked around. Akihiko was wetting a rad with cool water to wash away the blood.

"Okay, face me please." He pressed the cold towel against Shizuo's cheek. He couldn't help but stare at the blonde's creamy skin. He had a deep shade of chocolate brown eyes that you could get lost in.

"Wha-what are you starring at?!" Shizuo asked as his face burned a bit under the glare form the blue eyed prince.

"Sorry…" He said turning away a bit.

"Just finish up, lunch time is almost over." Shizuo said putting the towel off to the side.

"Okay." He dipped the Q-tip into the alcohol based antiseptic and slowly rubbed it along the red slash.

"That doesn't sting?" He said pulling the Q-tip away.

"I can't feel a thing." Shizuo said looking around lazily waiting for this to be done and over with. Akihiko finished applying the medication and stuck the Band-Aid along his cheek. He felt how soft Shizuo skin was under his fingertips at light brushes.

"There I'm finished."

"Ah, thank you." Shizuo said hopping off the table. Akihiko was taken back a bit at how polite really was. _Well he knew it from the start. _They began to walk back down the hallway to their dismantled classroom.

"Akihiko, are we friends?" Akihiko looked down at the blond who was looking up with him with a serious expression.

"Because, ask you can see, I don't have many… Since everyone thinks I am a monster and all. But you said you don't think I am… so are we friends? I mean I understand if you don't want to be and all, just though I asked since it confused me.

"I will love to be your friend." Akihiko said with a sincere smile. Shizuo was surprised at the reaction. _Akihiko didn't look bad when he smiled. _

"You should smile more, I'm sure you can make lots of friends in this school before they try and label you." Shizuo said smiling back at the raven. He had a warm smile on that made the blue eyes babe heart beat faster. _Was it another heart attack? The blonde was very beautiful when he smiled. He never seen it, it was so rare; he wished he had a camera. _He felt his body move before he could even think about it. He grabbed the blonde's shoulders and bent down and pressed his lips against Shizuo's soft ones.

_There was a raven hair boy just down the hall who saw the whole thing happen. _

**Well there is chapter 3! I hope you enjoy this one as much or more than the others! I will be updating again in about 2-3 days, so keep an eye out for the update if you want to see what happens next time~ again, please review this chapter and tell me what you think! I will really appreciate it if you did, it only takes a second loves;* Well till next chapter hunnies`**~**

**-Milky-chan**


	4. Chapter 4: Change

****~Hey guys~** Of course first, I will like to thank ****Hikari-Chimedekina-Neko, AntoineGingko, akirasouchi, anonazure, kannacchi, Anye & Freir ****for reviewing previous chapters! I am VERY excited that you like a YANDERE personality! Hopefully we will begin to see more glimpses of that side, right now it is very subtle. My take of it for my character is as you can see, Aki-chan want's everyone to die except for Shizuo. Yes I know you want more violence for him, I just have to be able to incorporate it properly, you know? Izaya is losing right now, let's keep our hope alive lol!~ But then again, who wouldn't want a sexy badass like Akihiko? Everyone is stealing Shizuo from Izzy because he is just so freaking cute, wouldn't you want him as your own as well? How about you comment who you want to see be with our kawii Shizzy~ I may possible use the votes for later references~ maybe, I don't know! Let me shut my fat mouth and let you read the chapter. Here is chapter 4, I made it a long one & it is IZAYA CENTRIC FOR THE IZZY FANS! Enjoy~**

_He felt his body move before he could even think about it. He grabbed the blonde's shoulders and bent down and pressed his lips against Shizuo's soft ones. _

The prince then pulled back almost immediately and turned his head to the side. Shizuo eyes were wide and his lips were a bit parted since he was lost for words. His cheeks had a light pink flush across it that was deepening as time went by. _But Akihiko's reaction far outstood the blonde's._

His face was becoming increasingly red and he covered his hand over his mouth and began to back away a bit. He then turned on his heel and began to quickly walk down the hall way, almost in a run. Shizuo just looked at his back as he made an escape.

_What the hell just happened?_

He stood there a few minutes frozen and he could hear his heart pump rapidly in his ears. The blonde decided the best was to leave school early since it seemed he had a fever. _What an idiot…_

Izaya stood behind the hallway pillar and was not in the best of moods. _Someone put their dirty hands on his toy. Shizuo was__** HIS**__ and his __**ALONE. **_He wanted to intervene in the little display of affection so badly, but what could he say? Izaya could inside him he did not like how things were becoming around here.For the past months, he and Shizuo barely had time to '_play'_ ever since they became _'friends'_. He felt so angry that someone who just came only mere months ago can be so close to the blonde. _Not like he wanted to be or anything. _He decided it was nothing more than a person claiming what is his, nothing more to it, _right? _

_The next day, the Prince didn't come to school...as well as many days after that. _

Izaya could see the change in the blonde. He had a bit more resilient ever since the asshole fled in his embarrassment. He had become very brutish and angry all the time, and he smoked more frequently. Everyone was starting the new found side of Shizuo slowly since Akihiko was there, but now that he was gone; Ikebukuro's monster was out for blood. _The funny thing was; Shizuo had no clue that he had changed._

"Nee, Shizu-chan!~ How about we have a chat?~" The raven said plopping down on the desk in front of the brutish boy.

"Get the fuck out of my face flea, you stink."

"How mean, you hurt my feelings!" he said in his fake pout. He gripped at his chest area like he was in actual pain as his other hand dramatically lay across his fallen head.

"Why do you continue to **ANNOY THE HELL OUT OF ME?" **He said as veins begin popping out of his head. He was becoming increasingly angry and was trying to stay calm, but the flea made it so hard to not want to punch his freaking face in.

"Simply because your reactions are soooo~ cute!"

"…"The room fell into a bone chillingly silence. Everyone heard the words and knew that it was not good.

"EXCUSE ME?"

"Come on Shizu-chan, you know you like it when I tease ya~" He said blowing a kiss at the blonde.

"…!"

_If person could die just by a glare, Izaya would be six feet under._

"**YOU'RE GONING TO DIE TODAY YOU FUCKING FLEAA!" **The room became a battle field. Desk where being hurled in every which way, and blades slicing through the air; whizzing pass people's faces. Everyone is making a break for it.

"RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!"

"HE'S FINALLY LOST IT!"

"MY LEG!"

Students were using there text books as shields against the debris and wood chips flying everywhere as they escaped the war zone. Izaya was hurling his blades at Shizuo he had laced on his body at rapid speed. The blonde was dodging and running at the raven. A few blades sliced at his arms but he didn't care, he was at his limit. Izaya saw the look in Shizuo's eyes. _He wanted him dead, and Izaya liked that intense glare. _

They began to run all throughout the school chasing each other like cat and mouse. Everyone was instructed to stay out of the halls to keep out of harm's way.

"Come on Shizu-chan! Running that slow won't get you to catch me!~" he said turning the corner. To be frank, Shizuo was keeping up quite well with the flea today since he was fueled on wanting to kill him. Izaya looked ahead and saw the stair case to the roof. He pushed at the doors and hoped up the stapes. He turned around to see nothing… Just silence-

It was soon interrupted of the door being kicked open and a blonde the fumigated a death aura standing at the bad of the steps.

"What's this, you tired Shizu-chan?"

"…"

"Oh, I see. You don't want to come up here. Why not?"

"…"

"The roof is nice up here, _especially _with friends, right?" Izaya was pushing every button the brute was exposing to him. He knew that Shizuo had no knowledge of what Izaya knew about everything so far. Izaya was cut off guard when the blonde looked up at him with a blank face.

"Wh…what?" Izaya became a bit nervous at the switch of emotion the blonde displayed.

"Nothing." The blonde just merely turned around and walked away, leaving Izaya alone at the top of the staircase. _ What the hell was that about? _Izaya didn't like it when Shizuo didn't play out the way he wanted him to. Then a wave of guilt washed over him. It was a new found feeling he never experiences. But he knew why he felt it. _Shizuo looked kind of sad. _

He sat down in the dark stair case and put his hand on his chin.

"Shizu-chan… why the hell are you so different?" he said to himself. He sat there for a while, lost in thought.

_It's been two weeks now and Shizuo had changed again…_

He became so quite.

Everyone in the class took the silence to heart; _he could explode at any moment. _But he never did, he was just so…_silent. _And what comes with the silence, is no more acts of violence.

_Which Izaya didn't like. _

No acts of violence means he has no real way to communicate. Izaya thought about that for the past few days. Their relationships are built only on anger and hate; _nothing more nothing less. _

"Shizuo, you've been quite the days." Shinra said looking over at the blonde looking out the window.

"I've never really talked anyway." He said keeping his gaze ajar.

"I guess you are right about the… What I mean is that you've become so calm."

"I guess, just tired lately." He said in a calm manner. Shinra was a bit stricken by the change in behavior. _Shizuo was having major mood swings. _

"Oh Shizu-chan~" Izaya sings walking into their classroom. He looked over to see the blonde juts gazing out the window.

"How come you haven't been letting me play with you lately?" He said walking over to the two sitting in the room. Everyone else was out since the bell just rung.

"Not in the mood Izaya." He said with a long sigh. Izaya face was stricken with dismay. _Not in the mood? NOT IN THE MOOD?! Is all he can think in his head. HOW CAN ANYONE NOT BE IN THE MOOD FOR IZAYA ORIAHARA?! IM LOKE A GOD! _

Shinra looked up and saw how the raven was having an inner war within himself. He took that as his queue to leave.

"Well see you guys later." Shinra said getting up and walking towards the door. Shizuo just gave a lazy wave with his gaze still glued to the sky and Izaya was too busy screaming with himself to notice the brunette's absence.

Izaya left the classroom appalled by being rejected of entertainment by his own toy; only to return when the finale bell rung for a second shot. He walked into the room but paused at the door to be greeted with a rare sight.

Shizuo was fast asleep on his desk in the empty room. Izaya didn't even know what to do. So he decided to take a closer look. He sat down at the desk next to the blonde and leaned in a bit.

The blonde looked exhausted.

He could see the light bag that was under his eyes, it stood out a bit against his creamy skin. Izaya was a bit surprised he never knew how long and curly Shizuo's eyelashes were. His eyes lingered down to look at his slightly parted lips. _They looked very soft… _

Izaya sat up instantly a bit surprised at his own thoughts. _What the hell was he thinking? Long lashes? Creamy skin? Soft lips!? _He decided the best thing to do was laugh off his slight embarrassment without waking the brute. Izaya could feel his cheeks were a bit warm and he coughed into a fist.

He looked back over to the sleeping boy and stared with a serious gaze. _Shizuo was so different now since that bastard left… _He didn't like it one bit how much the boy had on his play thing. He was supposed to be the only one to make him change pace. It finally occurred to him how much different his position was form Chakume's.

Chakume can easily have a normal conversation with the blonde, why he just couldn't… He didn't realize just how much it bothered him that they are not even to be casual.

"I really don't like this guy…" Izaya said in a low voice to himself. He really did not like how Chakume protected Shizu-chan all the time, making him seem like a bad guy. _Which he king of is... (?) Also how blunt the curly head bastard was. Lastly how much that fucker got under his skin made him want to slit his throat where he stood. _

Izaya reached over and brushed some hairs out of the boy's face and realized how nice and soft his bleached hair was. _Who would have known a bottle blondes hair could be so soft? _He decided he will take a picture of this moment, just for keep sake, you know? Then he became serious once he looked at the new photo in his phone as he walked out the room. The boy resembled a sadness that can be only see if you looking deep into it. _Izaya was not fond of that. He wanted to make things tight for him._

So he decided to do what he does best.

**That's the end of chapter 4! I hope you guys liked the fact I took this chapter to shed more light ont Izaya since the first few chapters where more towards Akihiko! Don't get me wrong, I love Izzy, so I can't just abandon him like that~ Reviews will be gladly accepted! Even follow and favorite haha jk…(not really xD) Tell me how you feel about the development! Well till next time ladies and Gents~**

**-Milky-chan**


	5. Chapter 5: Seeking

**Hello everyone! It's been awhile. Sorry it came to be such a long update, but midterms came up and I had to study! Now that they are over, I can get back to writing this fan fiction! I may also release another fic depending on how I'm feeling. I will like to thank ****Hikari-Chimedekina-Neko, kokochi, Freir, kannacchi, anriaruri, Bloom Flower & isa-kagamine ****for reviewing my previous chapter! *Allows Izaya to spill my guts with his knife* Again I apologize for the late update x.x! I am glad people are expressing their opinions, last chapter for now for voting! Izaya centric chapter! Let me shut my ungodly mouth and allow you to read chapter 5 nee?****  
**

_Izaya reached over and brushed some hairs out of the boy's face and realized how nice and soft his bleached hair was. Who would have known a bottle blondes hair could be so soft? He decided he will take a picture of this moment, just for keep sake, you know? Then he became serious once he looked at the new photo in his phone as he walked out the room. The boy resembled a sadness that can be only see if you looking deep into it. Izaya was not fond of that. He wanted to make things right for him._

_So he decided to do what he does best. _

***Izaya's POV***

I went up to the roof of Raijin Academy to get some fresh air. I must admit; _I had plenty on my mind. _Somewhere in the distance, I could hear the chime of the finale bell of the day that indicated the humans end of after school activities. This was the time _everyone _left the school; teachers and all. I decided it was best to lock the roof door before someone decided they wanted to come up here and ask me to go. I can do as I please. I walked over to the railing and looked at the swarm of masses fleeing out of the school. It almost made me laugh just seeing how small and ant-like they were from here, _and at the same level. _

A few minutes later, I could see the crow thinned out significantly, and teachers were now taking their leaves with a few hints of students here and there. My eyes perked up a bit without noticing when I saw the familiar sight of the back of Shizu-chan's head. I must admit, I have taken a notice lately on how soft it looked. It sickened me to see that he did not have in hand his usual cigarette when he was leaving the building. It was the first thing he did before entering the school, and the same exact thing he did leaving.

After losing sight of the blonde as he turned left at the gate, my interest turned to the sky. I never really notice just how orange, and red the sky becomes in the evening when the sun began to set. _That would be too human of me. _The sun deep honey color reminded me so much of his eyes… My eyes gapped open when I realized how stupid it was to even ponder that connection. I spun on my heels, hands in pocket, whistling, as I walked toward the double doors that lead you down to the second floor. I grabbed my blade out of my pocket and began to flick in the air and catching it to entertain myself in the hallway.

My mind began to wonder towards a familiar blonde while walking along this long corridor. _Shizu-chan was becoming someone completely different. Things that always perked my interest about him were slowly fading away since that dark overlord decided to come. He wasn't loud anymore… nor crazy… and his face was becoming paler… bags forming… the list goes on. What happened to the creamy skinned fireball I liked to play with so much? I think I almost mi…_

I froze and place and the blade in air continued to come down. It sliced a deep along the outside of my index finger. I winced at the sharp pain of the gash along my long finger. I watched as the blood drip fast down to the tip of my finger, then making the long journey to hit the white floor. The contrast in color made me wish I could make a master piece of crimson, but it was best to clean this up for now. _I will have Shinra fix it up later. _I did an amateur butterfly stich for now for what I could find in the nurse office they surprisingly left unlocked. They had a habit of leaving things unlock_ too much. _That's when the idea came into view.

I was going to take a little trip and visit that dark prince myself.

I walked up to the main office door and grabbed the knobbed. _As expected, it was unlocked. _There was no trace of security cameras, or locked doors in this school since they seem to go by the trust that the students stick to the rules and regulations. _But we all know I don't play by the rules. _

I walked over the filing cabinet that took him by surprise. _It was lock now. _It wasn't the first time I had to do a little digging around in here, but it was indeed odd. I took my blade and gave a few flicks inside of the key hole, and heard a click. I ripped the draw open and began looking for the letter "C" section. _Akihiko's last name was Chakume right?_

I noticed his file out of all of them had a red paper clip pinched on the outside of the folder. I grabbed the tanned folder and slammed it down on the principle desk. I paced around a bit with a smirk on my face, dying to know about the cumbersome boy. I decided it would fancy me if I propped my feet up on the mahogany desk and lean back in the chair as I read the marked file. Inside it indicated:

Birth of Date: Tokyo, Japan.

Age: 17

Birthdate: December 31, 1995

Current Address: Yokashi Complex, Room 13

Contact Number: N/A

Parental/Guardian Contact Number: N/A

Parental/Guardian Address: N/A

Other Information: "Recently transferred to Ikebukuro after the murder of both of his parental figures. Due to no other guardians, he is cared for by the state to the legal age of 18 years old. School provides text books, materials and similar matter for the student. Student is to report to the counselor's office once a week for weekly check up's. Student has a history of showing disturbed behavior/ lack of enthusiasm/ disappearance/ violent behavior/ aggressive movements/ unfiltered mind. Due to drug/physical abuse, the student is to be watched constantly by teacher for heinous outbreaks. Further contact information is depicted below,"

Contact: Head of the state- Oyamagi, Hitaru xxx-567-3456

I leaned menacingly forward as I finished the document with a grin plastered across my face. _He seems to have an interesting background, nee? _It quickly turned to a frown when it sunk in what I just read. The profile depicts him as "violent" and "aggressive". If he's not mistaking, that type of person was trying to become friends with his toy. HIS toy! THAT BASTARD COULD SNAP AT ANY MOMENT!

I failed to remember the fact that Shizuo was the strongest man in Ikebukuro as I began striding out of the office, information instantly memorized in my complex brain. I could feel my blood pumping with adrenaline as I was stepping down the halls. _I was going to visit that piece of shit and tell him to get his psychotic ass away from Shizu-chan. _I had to protect my favorite toy simply.

I instantly froze when I saw a familiar tall raven opening a locker dressed in casual clothes. His face was still fucking annoying, and his blue eyes pierced at me in realization of my presence.

My body reacted before my mind.

**Well there is the end of chapter 3! Cliff hanger c:! I hope you enjoyed this update and I apologize if it was smaller than usual. I really planned it to stop at this point regardless! How about reviewing and all that? :D You don't have too… NAH MATTER OF FACT REVIEW! DOIT NOW OR I WILL FIND YOU AND ALLOW A POCKET SIZE SHIZUO TO FEAST ON YOUR BRAINS! Just kidding :D (sorta if you're into that kind of thing ~) Well the next update will be much sooner, I promise! If not, allow Izaya to cut my jugular with that blade of his. Love you all beautifuls!~**!**

**-Milky-chan **


	6. Chapter 6: Rejection

**Hi guys c:! I actually got around to updating in 4 days! Record compared to my usual slow ass updating -_-" I will try to get in more updating more frequently. I have another fan fiction out, it is called: "You're still My Most Precious Treasure"! It is different genre then what I usually write, it is a bit more tragic. It is a Drrr! Fic so check it out if interested? :D Tell me what you think so far~ As always, I will like to thank ****Hikari-Chimedekina-Neko, Maru de Kusanagi, anriaruri & Shadow Pain ****for reviewing the previous chapter! I am sorry I left you with a cliff hanger, but it felt so right xD~ I also enjoy a jealous Izaya; his possessiveness is really cute. How about I shut up and let you guys read this update? Well enjoy :D**

_I instantly froze when I saw a familiar tall raven opening a locker dressed in casual clothes. His face was still fucking annoying, and his blue eyes pierced at me in realization of my presence._

_My body reacted before my mind._

_I ran up to him and whipped out my blade. I slammed him into the locker, and his books and papers went scattering across the hall. I felt the blood pumping up to my throbbing skull as I placed the cold blade against his fucking throat. I saw him looking down at me with his usual cold expression. He wasn't even afraid I could slit his throat where he stood. If I'm not mistaken, he had a nerve to look disgusted at me while I held his life in my hand. Who does he think he is?_

"May I ask why you have the audacity to raise you can opener at me?" Akihiko said with his usual tone of anarchy.

"Cut the shit Chakume." I said as I began to feel for the first time people called "angry".

"Oh? Seems to me you're a bit pissed off. Odd... You're usually so far up Shizuo's ass you couldn't wipe that damn grin off your face."

"Chakume, enough about me. What about you? Looks like you've been mopping like a crying school girl. Where've you been all this time? What? Now you don't have nothing to say? Ohhhh I get it, its Shizu-chan right?" I could see his eyes divert a bit at the mention of the blonde name. 

"Funny, cause while you're over here crying over a small kiss, Shizu-chan is god knows where thinking about you. If you could see how much he's change ever since you left, you would think you guys were lovers… I don't see why you're the one confused and running, you kissed him! I'm going to be completely honest; I think you're some shriveled up cold prick. Shizu-chan is naïve, so he doesn't realize anything when it comes to feelings. Ha ha… it's really funny you know. I had known idea that a cold bastard like you could feel anything!" I said as I leaned into the blade more; allowing it to press into his skin deeper without impaling. He remained quite as his attention diverted somewhere else.

"You know it rude to not look at people when they are talking to you." I said as I whispered it into his ear. He then turned his head and looked down at me with serious eyes. His eyes widened a bit when he saw how serious I have become.

"You want to know the best part? Well I'll tell you! I've been for four years now since freshmen year trying to find how to be able to properly project how I'm feeling! But nooo, here you come like a blizzard and taking him away in your storm! I am just left out there in the cold trying to find what I am looking for!" I begin to feel my eyes burn as I began to say what has been pending on my mind for weeks. _I felt so stupid how much I was not being me. _

"We have not been even able to have our daily fight since you came along. Funny right? That's the only time I get to ever talk to him! So what the hell are you waiting for Prince-kun? _Why not tell Shizuo how you really feel!? You got it so easy… you got him wrapped around your damn porcelain finger but you won't even fucking try? ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?" _I could hear my voice echo down the long hallways. I lifted the blade so it was right along his jugular.

"_You know the other day when he smiled, was the first time I __**EVER **__saw him smile? Even if it wasn't for me?! For someone as cold as you… __**IT MUST BE BLACKMAIL! STOP PRANCING AROUND HERE ON YOUR HIGH HORSE AND DO SOMETHING BEFORE SHIZU-CHAN **__FALLS IN LOVE with someone _else…" I said looking down at the ground. I was a fool because I saw a knee fly up and jam right into my rib cage. I felt the air expel out of my body in that one blow, he was strong; _but Shizuo was the toughest. _ I fell to the ground and saw Akihiko hovering above me.

"_**Stay the fuck away for me and Shizuo." **_He said bending over and picking up his books and papers. He gave me a menacing glare that looked as if he was a serial killer. _Then I remembered his files… _He then walked out of the school and turned the corner. I laid there for a while looking up at the tiled ceiling try to regain oxygen. After of minutes that felt like centuries, I got up and began to walk the streets of Ikebukuro. I somehow ended up in the park and sat down on the bench. I sat there alone_. I never thought about it before how much it hurts now to be alone.__My heart aches all the time now, it's really troublesome. _Then it occurred to me; I could go see him right now. _I could stop my bitching and moaning, and go see him… and tell him…_

Before I knew it I was racing toward the brute's apartment. I could hear my heart in my head pumping ever so loudly. I reached for the door knob and just as I thought; it was unlocked. I stopped in my tracks and just listened to the silence inside of the dark room. I caught a glimpse of blonde on a couch that seemed to be in the living room. He was again sleep even though he was just sleeping at school an hour ago.

I took a seat on the coffee table right in front of him and looked at his face again. I felt my body began to quiver at the buildup I was holding inside, trying to fight what I wasted to really say.

"Shizu-chan…"

"…"

"…I know that were supposed to only hate each other …"I said as I felt my heart pumping. I wanted so badly to believe what I was saying but it wasn't the truth.

"But I can't help but feel something for you… I don't know what it is." I choked out. I was never this weak for no one. But it felt like my world was coming down.

"Bu we both know this could never really happen… ha ha, me being able to smile at you and you returning… maybe being able to have a decent conversation… it's something you only find in fairy tales." I finally said as I felt my face warm up a bit. I bent down and gave him a chaste kiss on the cheek. I could smell the sweet scent of whatever sweets he ate when he came home near his lips. His skin was so soft under my rough lips, the contrast was beautiful.

I slowly pulled away from his cheek and began walking out._ If I looked back, I wouldn't have been able to keep up the lie I just said. _I then left the house and walked the streets of Ikebukuro hands in pocket.

_It hurts. _

I had to reject myself before I wound up getting hurt even more. _Selfish of me right? The again I am Izaya Orihara… the sneaky bastard that can't feel anything. _I just couldn't see myself corrupting the already different boy any further, it was fir the best. _Right? _

I had to walk down the streets with my trade mark grin smeared across my face, _even if it hurts. _

**Annnd there is the end of chapter 6! It really saddens me to see Izaya so emotional. How he rejected himself really just makes me… just makes me…. GAH! *jumps off a bridge* insert :toomanyfeelings: here. Please review and tell me what you think! I really want to know what you thought about this chapter. Did it piss you off? Did it make you want to go through yourself off a dock or bridge like me? Or was it confusing? I am interested on what happens next cause I am honestly just as knee deep as you. Till next time hunnies~**

**-Milky-chan **


End file.
